Dawn is Breaking
by Cobaltwaryear
Summary: AU: TYLFem!27, the story of how a young woman who has forgotten everything, the story of those who have always been there and the story of how she will pick up the pieces that were left behind.


Dawn is Breaking

Warnings: Fem! Slight crossover, Dark themes and Reverse Harem.

Disclaimer: I do not own, do not sue me!

* * *

><p><em>Five days after the Terra Agitare Tragedia, the tenth's condition still have yet to improve. Today, the doctors have notified us that her condition is much worse than they have originally thought. Her condition, they say isn't due to any physical injuries that she may have gotten during the tragedy but due to something else entirely. They say it is possible that she make wake today, but they also say it is possible for her to never wake at all. Unfortunately, there is nothing they can do to help. Nor is there anything anyone else can do to remedy the situation. All we, I can do for her is to wait. Until she wakes, I am resigned to do nothing but to wait.<em>

_-Excerpt from page 7 of Reborn's Journal, January 5, 20XX,Taken from 'Grand Tragedies of the Mafia vol. 3'._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Calling<p>

Reborn was worried. He was worried about a lot of things like: the boss, the family and even about the Mafia. Usually, it wasn't like him to bother too much about things but ever since that day, he found it hard not to. That's right; it was that day that triggered the chain of unfortunate events. On New Year's Eve, the boss had been invited to the celebration along with a lot of other mafia bosses and big shots in the Denozo family's villa.

It was just supposed to be an average celebration with grand fireworks once the clock struck midnight. But something else happened, the ground began shaking and it was not the little type of shake you felt when you jump on a bed. It was worse, so much worse that after the shaking stopped; it was given the name Terra Agitare Tragedia, but was known as 'The Tragedy' worldwide. It caused a lot of damage, but to him the worst was what happened to Tsuna.

Tsunahime, his ex-student and the Tenth boss of Vongola was in a coma. The worse was that no one had an idea of what happened to her. One second she was there, but after The Tragedy no one could find her, then a bit after the panic surged down a bit they discovered that a butler and a maid found her lying on the ground unconscious and immediately took her to a safer location. She was given first aid but once Shamal arrived, he began giving her real treatment.

Not that she really needed it, physically she was fine. She had a few scratches here and there, but otherwise fine. The problem was why wasn't she waking? Shamal had thought that she might have gotten a concussion when she fell to the ground. So we took her home. Shamal stayed behind to help with the other victims that didn't get as lucky as the ones from Vongola. Speaking of the ones from Vongola, the Tenth generation guardians and he, himself luckily only sustained minimal injuries.

But, the sight that greeted him once they got back to Vongola manor was not pleasant. The entire West wing was destroyed. The walls had crumbled down and had fallen on those unfortunate enough to be there during the Tragedy. As soon as Tsuna was tucked in bed in her room in the east wing, after it had been deemed safe and with no risk of collapsing, Reborn and the guardians began to rein in the chaos there and began the excavation for survivors. So, they haven't really had the time to check on her.

So, it was only when Shamal returned to the manor the next day, did a doctor check on her. This was of course because all of the doctors were busy treating those who had been anywhere near the west wing during the natural disaster. Shamal had been surprised when he had found her asleep still but didn't do anything about it until the evening, when she still wasn't up by the time he came to check on her. He had her moved to the medical bay and gave her a CT scan and a MRI, but found nothing wrong with her.

He had her moved back to her room afterwards. But the next day came and she still hasn't awoken, though she showed slight movement, which assured them that she wasn't in a coma. She also groaned and shifted in her sleep every now and then but remained unconscious. This fact troubled Shamal enough that he has a message delivered to the guardians, Basil and Reborn. Her guardians go to visit her immediately, Basil and Reborn visiting in the afternoon. But there was no change with Tsuna.

The next day rolled by, followed by the next and still no change. But once night fell on January 4th, did something happen. It was at eleven o'clock and Shamal had been busy with checking up on his patients when the doors to the medical bay burst open and a couple of his nurses were wheeling someone in. Following his nurses was a young maid, not older than twenty. The girl was crying and Shamal felt a pit of dread in his stomach when he saw her. He knew who she was; she was Tsuna's personal maid.

The fact that she was here… He stopped himself from thinking about the inevitable and made his way to his nurses. The first thing he saw when he got nearer to the person on the stretcher was chocolate colored hair. His mind froze and on instinct he approached the bed, there she was with an oxygen mask on her face and gasping for air. Some part of him, probably his doctor side woke from his numb state at the sight and was quick in giving out orders, but he had her wheeled to a free room before anything else.

They had her stable in five minutes, but they didn't dare remove the oxygen mask as a precautionary measure. Shamal had Reborn and the others called and they all arrived after five minutes. They stayed by her side, but at eleven thirty Tsuna began to have another episode. She began to gasp for breathe and her heart rate spiked before it began to fluctuate, going up and down. It was only when it began to decline quickly did Tsuna move.

In the previous episode, aside from gasping for air she was as still as a doll but now she managed to use her right hand to clutch her chest while she was still unconscious. It didn't take a genius or a doctor to figure out what was wrong. Something was wrong with her heart; it looked like she was having AMI. The fact registered in Shamal's mind, and he called for a defibrillator. It took Shamal thirty minutes to stabilize her completely. He had stabilized her in ten minutes but her heart rate continued to fluctuate.

After two attempts to start her heart again with a defibrillator and several drugs administered to her, Shamal finally deemed that her heart would hold. He let her go into recovery as he went outside the room to tell everyone he had kicked out during Tsuna's episode her condition. But he still had his nurses continue to monitor her. Once he got outside, he was greeted by her guardians, who quickly went to him to ask about her condition. His slightly tired eyes met worried and nervous eyes.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He told them how she was stable but did not forget to add the vilest words that could be used in the current situation. "For now." He gave another sigh as he began calling other doctors. He needed all the help available to figure out what was wrong with the girl. Her condition itself was a very peculiar case; he didn't believe it was just a heart attack. As soon as they arrived, Shamal explained the situation and they began debating on what the best course of action.

Reborn, Basil and the guardians would ask a question here and there and dropped a comment or two when the doctors began to suggest several procedures like giving Tsuna more medicine for her heart. But they also gave glares that could almost kill when a doctor, a cardiologist to be more exact suggested giving her an untested drug. The drug in question, if successful would cause her a mild cardiac arrest, for about thirty seconds while it broke down all the things that were blocking the passageway of blood till not even residue was left.

The doctor actually looked excited at the prospect, well he was until he was hit in the gut with a tonfa, instantly knocking him out by a pissed ex-prefect when he continued to happily chatter on about his new drug. Shamal then had him to carried to a stretcher and taken out of the medical bay. He then addressed the other doctors, warning them not to do anything like what the cardiologist, Dr. Tizzone did or he wouldn't be as merciful as the cloud guardian was.

The other doctors gulped but nodded anyways, Shamal then reiterated that what the tenth experienced might not have been a heart attack but was just similar to it, due to the fact that the tenth never showed any symptoms and the fact that she had been asleep for longer than three days. After an hour more they decided to wait for sunrise and if she does not get another episode they would begin to run tests on her. The other doctors soon left afterwards for their rounds.

It was a long way to sunrise, her guardians stood by her bed, Basil sat at her bedside and even Reborn worked on the reports of the damages that other Vongola branches all over the world incurred during the tragedy, inside the room. In that situation as they could do nothing but wait, a cup of coffee became their best companion through all the tiredness and worry that they never spoke out. When the sun finally rose, several other doctors came back as they had discussed to help out with the tests.

But once the test came back, Shamal did not like what he saw. It actually took him five minutes to process the information that was now in his hands. When he snapped out of his trance, he went to the girl's room and numbly told them the truth. "The tests came back, physically there is nothing wrong with her no problem in her arteries, lungs or heart." He vaguely remembered the hope that was beginning to show in their eyes, he clenched his fists as he continued.

"But the tests also show that she no longer reacts to stimuli like she previously did." When he saw fear for the worst show in their eyes, he brought it all home. "In other words, she's in a coma." He told them, the rest of the events passed on a blur but he didn't even notice. He got out of his numb state only when he heard the door click shut. When he looked around the room, he saw that everybody had already gone and that he was the only one left in the room, well it was only him and her to be exact.

But as he looked at her sleeping in the bed, oxygen mask on her face he couldn't help but feel that he was alone in the room. He walked over to her bedside and with one of his hands he held her face, caressing it softly. "Really, a coma?" He said softly as he looked at her face that had become much paler than it had been when he checked on her yesterday morning. It wasn't long before he was on his knees, holding her hand and begging her to wake.

It wasn't long after Reborn left the room that he began thinking about several things. It was weird how life worked like a domino sometimes. If you give it a little push it would come crumbling down, slowly but surely. As he thought about it more, the more he could see the order of how things crumbled. The tragedy happens, then his student was found unconscious, then they return home to find things a mess, then his student stays unconscious then she gets a heart attack and now is in a coma.

It frustrates Reborn that he could do nothing to fix things; he couldn't get her to wake either. So as the next days passed, each minute passed agonizingly slow. Reborn found himself in a routine, wake up, help Gokudera and Basil with the never ending paperwork on the problems of the Vongola famillia, starting with damage and repairs to missing people reports, then visit Tsuna, grab a bite if there was any time left in the day, then sleep for an hour or two, three if he was lucky. Then the cycle repeats again.

It was four days after they found out that Tsuna was in a coma that things shifted from bad to worse. It was late in the afternoon and he was beginning to see the end of the paperwork for that day, but then one of the families' mafioso burst into the room, carrying an unfamiliar man with another of their men in tow. The unfamiliar man's shoulder was bleeding but that didn't stop him from telling them the situation.

The man introduced himself as Amadeo and was from the Brace family, a neutral family but he was here to ask refuge in Vongola for himself and his other wounded companions. Apparently, during the tragedy their boss and right hand had died and because their boss had no successor or any children, spouse or relatives, the family fell into disarray. What followed was there had been a mad scramble for power by some members of the family but eventually another neutral family, the Sobrio family made their move.

While the family was busy with their inner conflict and other problems, the Sobrio family took that time to strike. Attacking them without any warning when they were weak and the family was in pieces, using guns, knives and bombs to leave a massacre of almost an entire family in their wake. The few survivors decided to seek help and refuge from other families. As soon as the man finished his tale, Reborn ordered him and his other companions to be taken to the medical bay.

The man thanked him repeatedly before he was led out the office where the three men worked. The three men then had a small discussion and deemed it best to keep an eye out on the men from Brace and the Sobrio family for now, just in case both parties tried anything. But they went back to work afterwards, like nothing ever happened. It was around seven in the evening that Reborn got a call from his other student, Dino.

Dino apologized for not calling sooner, and told him of how the Cavallone family was more or less still fine. Reborn then told him that Vongola was more or less in the same state, and that was when Dino asked about Tsuna, asking how she was faring. Reborn then remembered that Dino wasn't able to attend the party because of a previous engagement, and thus was blissfully unaware of the truth. Unfortunately, that meant that the task of telling him the truth went to him.

Just like what Shamal had done, he told the truth, the whole truth. No use in beating around the bush, after all. It wouldn't do anyone good. A silence followed afterwards and Reborn was beginning to think that Dino had already left without ending the call when he spoke up. He asked about her current condition and he told her that there had been no change in the last four days. Another awkward pause before Dino began to change the topic, telling Reborn about some news he heard from his men.

"Reborn, several families are acting up. Neutral families like the Sobrio are beginning to attack families that have suffered heavily during the tragedy and have a hard time recovering. Vongola might be the strongest but you guys should still be careful." He gave a grunt of agreement, before the two of them exchanges goodbyes, Dino promising to visit Tsuna one of these days before hanging up. The rest of the day went uneventful for the hitman, at least it was until he got back to his room.

He got back earlier than usual and was going to use this time to get more sleep when he noticed the difference in his room. Unlike when he had exited his room this morning, the window was open. It didn't take him long to find the small white letter envelope on the writing desk in his room. There, written in neat cursive on the envelope was his name and he took a moment before he reached for the letter and began examining it. When both he and Leon deemed it safe, he carefully opened it.

What he found inside were two things, one was a piece of white paper and a small chip that was commonly used in the mafia, called the micro data drive. He examined the chip carefully, and set it down on the writing desk before he began to check on the inside of the envelope and the paper. Once he was satisfied, he pulled out the piece of paper and what he saw took him by surprise. There, in the same neat cursive writing was an invitation.

_Dear Mr. Reborn,_

_You are cordially invited to my tea party, which will be held at the Chrysanthemum villa at five am, tomorrow, January 10, 20XX. Inside the chip is a map to the villa and something you might find interesting. I hope to see you there and please do not forget to be on time. _

_-Grey man _

Reborn reread it once again before he placed the piece of paper back in the envelope and took the chip and began to read its content through his laptop. He found several files and he easily accessed the map and saw that the Chrysanthemum villa was actually quite near. He then began to check the other files and was surprised at what he saw. They were labeled by dates, from December thirty first to January ninth. He felt a gut feeling that what he would see would definitely be something.

He wasn't wrong when he began checking on the files, each of them containing one to several photos, photos of his student, Tsuna. The photos, he realized were taken on each of the designated day that the folder was named after. Pictures ranging from shots of Tsuna asleep in her room on December thirty first to shots of her at the medical bay in the folder labeled: January nine. His blood froze as he saw each picture was taken as if the one who took the shot was just standing next to her.

He couldn't believe that whoever it was who took these photos managed such a feat with the sheer number of visitors and how often medical personnel checked up on Tsuna. He felt that these pictures were probably taken as a challenge to him. If ever that was their intention, they succeeded because now there was no way that Reborn would allow whoever it was who held the camera anywhere near his student.

He would personally make sure that she got someone to protect her in that room at all times. But he would also probably have to see for himself who 'Grey man' is and if necessary, take him out. He then rose from the chair he had been sitting on and walked away from his writing desk and went to the phone that was by on the bed side table. He gave a brief call to several capable female mafiosos in the family and asked them to go over and watch over Tsuna.

After that, he made his way to the open window. Unsurprisingly, there was nothing there on the window sill, no nicks or other damages that might have proved a forced entry; the window was in mint condition too. Even the dust seemed to be untouched, leaving him to wonder how they entered his room. But he didn't ponder for long, and with a small sigh he removed himself from where he was and began changing his clothes and washing up a bit before both he and Leon went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

AMI- Acute Myocardial Infarction, or commonly known as a heart attack. It occurs if the flow of blood to a section of heart muscle suddenly becomes blocked.

Cardiac arrest- is a condition in which the heart suddenly stops beating. Once it does, blood stops flowing to the brain and other vital organs. It usually causes death if it's not treated within minutes. This can be caused by AMI.

Coma- Is a state of deep unconsciousness and the person no longer respond to stimuli, light or sound.

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

If you're confused about anything don't hesitate to pm me! :)


End file.
